icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Manitoba Bisons
Overview "Bisons" is the name of the sports teams of the University of Manitoba, located in Winnipeg, Manitoba. The hockey team plays in the CWUAA. The Bisons started play in junior and senior leagues. In 1923 the Bisons defeated the Kitchener Colts 14-6 on aggregate to win the 1923 Memorial Cup. In 1928 they defeated the Montreal Victorias 2-games-to-1 to win the 1928 Allan Cup. That team, as the "U of M Grads", then won the 1931 IIHF World Championship. Against university competition, the Bisons have one national title, having won the 1965 University Cup. In 1976, 1977, 1984, and 1985 they won the GPAC conference title. In 2005 and 2010 they qualified for the University Cup. University Teams The Bisons first played university hockey in the 1919-20 season of the WCIAU, joining the Saskatchewan Huskies and Alberta Golden Bears (who had started the conference the previous season). The Bisons won conference titles in 1920, 1922, and 1924. In those days, the Bisons also played in local leagues in addition to, or in place of, the WCIAU. In fact, for a period in the 1920s the university winner gained a berth in the western Allan Cup playdowns, as happened with the 1922 Bison team. In other years the university teams had to win a provincial title just like anybody else if they wanted to claim the Allan Cup. The WCIAU changed its name to the WIAA for the 1962-63 season. In the 1972-73 season the WIAA was split into two new conferences: the CWUAA (for the western teams) and the GPAC (for the eastern teams). The GPAC lasted from 1972-73 until 1984-85. The Bisons took the GPAC title in 1976, 1977, 1984, and 1985. In each of those seasons the Bisons were eliminated in CIAU (the forerunner of the CIS) regional playoffs. The GPAC hockey league folded after the 1985 season and the surviving teams joined the CWUAA. The other teams in the league now are Alberta, Calgary, Lethbridge, Mount Royal, Regina, Saskatchewan, and UBC. Season Stats *2011-12 *2012-13 *2013-14 See also ... *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *1965 University Cup'' * won University Cup'' *1976 University Cup * eliminated in regionals *1977 University Cup * eliminated in regionals *1984 University Cup * eliminated in regionals *1985 University Cup * eliminated in regionals *2005 University Cup * lost semi-final *2010 University Cup * lost semi-final Professional Exhibition Games Winnipeg Jets (NHL) *September 1984: Winnipeg Jets Blue defeated the Bisons *September 1984: Winnipeg Jets White defeated the Bisons Manitoba Moose (AHL) *September 2002: Moose 7 Bisons 3 *September 29, 2005: Bisons 3 Moose 1 *October 4, 2005: Moose 6 Bisons 4 *September 26, 2007: Moose 7 Bisons 1 *September 30, 2008: Bisons 6, Moose 2 *September 29, 2010: Moose 2, Bisons 1 European Pro Tours 2011 *August 26 Manitoba Bisons 5 Rosenheim Starbulls 4 (shoot-out) *Game Sheet Game Live Pointstreak Summary *August 27 Manitoba Bisons 6 Ritten Sport 3 (tournament semi-final) *August 28 Manitoba Bisons 7 Fischtown Pinguins 4 (tournament final) '' *Sportnews.bz Story *September 1 Manitoba Bisons' 0''' Graz 99ers 7 *EBL Story *September 3 Manitoba Bisons''' 3''' Landshut Cannibals 4 *Game Live Pointsreak Summary Game Sheet Line Sheet 2013 *August 27 Manitoba Bisons''' 1''' Rosenheim Starbulls 7''' *Hockey Web StoryPointstreak Summary Eurohockey Report Starbulls Report *August 29 '''Manitoba Bisons 5 EHC Klostersee Grafing 2 *August 31 Manitoba Bisons''' 5''' Fischtown Pinguins 6 (shoot-out) (tournament semi-final) *Sportnews.bz Story Eurohockey Report *September 1 Manitoba Bisons 6 Neumarkt/Egna Wild Geese 2 (tournament 3rd place game) *Hockeytime.net Story Neumarkt Story International Exhibition Games *December 14, 2004: Manitoba Bisons 4 Team Canada Juniors 2 *December 15, 2004: Team Canada Juniors 6 Manitoba Bisons 3 Senior/Junior Teams The first recorded results for the Manitoba Bisons are in senior competition from the 1908-09 season, 11 years before they started with university competition. Thereafter they played senior and junior competition for several years, often intermingled with university competitions. The Bisons ceased competition as a senior team following the 1931 world title (at least, no records of it exist). They did continue in junior competitions until 1937. The Bisons won provincial senior titles (Pattison Cup) in 1910 and 1928, and provincial junior titles (Turnbull Cup) in 1922, 1923, and 1925. See also ... *List of Manitoba Senior Champions *List of Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1908-09 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1909-10 Manitoba Senior Playoffs'' * won provincial title'' *1910-11 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1911-12 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1921-22 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1921-22 Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs * Bisons qualified by winning university title *1922-23 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1923 Memorial Cup'' * won Memorial Cup'' *1923-24 Manitoba Senior_Playoffs *1925-26 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1927-28 Manitoba Senior Playoffs'' * won provincial title'' *1927-28 Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *1927-28 Allan Cup Final'' * won Allan Cup'' *1928-29 Manitoba Senior Playoffs *1931 European Tour *1931 World Championship'' * won world title'' Junior Season-by-Season Record Note: click on season for team rosters or on league for direct link to that season. NHL Alumni *Clint Albright *Andy Blair *Art Chapman *Tom Cook *Jimmy Creighton *Stu Grimson *George Maneluk *Morris Mott *Murray Murdoch *Don Raleigh *Mike Ridley *Gus Rivers *Jack Ruttan *Wilfie Starr *Ron Talakoski 'Season-by-Season Records From 1909' Championships JUNIOR *WJHL – 1922, 1923, 1925 *Turnbull Cup – 1922, 1923, 1925 *Abbott Cup – 1923 *Memorial Cup – 1923 SENIOR *Pattison Cup – 1910, 1928 *Allan Cup - 1928 *World Championship – 1931 UNIVERSITY *WCIAU – 1920, 1922, 1924 *WIAA - 1965 *GPAC – 1976, 1977, 1984, 1985 *University Cup – 1965 Canada West Team Sites Current Teams *Alberta Golden Bears *Calgary Dinosaurs *Lethbridge Pronghorns *Manitoba Bisons *Mount Royal Cougars *Regina Cougars *Saskatchewan Huskies *UBC Thunderbirds Former Teams *Brandon Bobcats *Lakehead Norwesters *Victoria Vikings *Winnipeg Wesmen Also see National links: *Canadian Interuniversity Sport *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Western links: *Canada West Universities Athletic Association * includes past champions and external links *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *Great Plains Athletic Conference *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *Ontario University Athletics *RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation) *List of OUA Seasons (from 1902-03 to present, includes QOAA & OUAA) *Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (from 2005-06 to present) *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (from 1975 to 2001) *List of OCAA Seasons (from 1967-68 to 2003-04) Photos .]] Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Manitoba hockey teams